Sally Ann Triplett
Sally Ann Triplett is an English actress. Biography Born in London, England, she began her show business career as a two-time representative of England in the Eurovision song contest. She also appeared in the television series Crackerjack!, EastEnders and Fishing Trip. Singing After her two singles released for the Eurovision Song Contest, Triplett appeared in a number of well known musicals including The Rocky Horror Show and Follies, going on to play starring roles in Oliver!, Anything Goes and Mamma Mia!. Triplett also originated several roles in Carrie, The Last Ship and A Damsel in Distress. She appeared on the album Act One - Songs From The Musicals of Alexander S. Bermange and the 2009 studio album for Oliver!. Stage The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (1981) The Rocky Horror Show (1984) *Dammit, Janet! (duet) *Over at the Frankenstein Place (contains solo lines) *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (contains solo lines) *Eddie's Teddy (contains solo lines) *Planet, Schmanet, Janet (contains solo lines) *Rose Tint My World/Don't Dream It, Be It/Wild and Untamed Thing (contains solo lines) *Superheroes (duet) Chess (1986) *Someone Else's Story (solo) *I Know Him So Well (duet) *Endgame (contains solo lines) Follies (1987) Young Phyllis *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *You're Gonna Love Tomorrow/Love Will See Us Through (contains solo lines) Margie *The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues (contains solo lines) Carrie (1988)(originated the role) *Dream On (contains solo lines) *Her Mother Should Have Told Her (duet) *Don't Waste the Moon (contains solo lines) *Do Me a Favor (contains solo lines) *White Star (solo) *Heaven (contains solo lines) Grease (1993) *Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee (contains solo lines) *Rydell Fight Song *Shakin' at the High School Hop *There Are Worse Things I Could Do (solo) *Finale Jolson (1995)(originated the role) Cats (1998) *Prologue: Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *Grizabella: The Glamour Cat (contains solo lines) *Grizabella: The Glamour Cat (Reprise)(solo) *Memory (Prelude)(solo) *Memory (duet) Jubilee (1999) *Begin the Beguine (solo) *A Picture of Me Without You (duet) *Mr. and Mrs. Smith (contains solo lines) *Just One of Those Things (duet) Oliver! (1999) *It's a Fine Life (contains solo lines) *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) *Oom-Pah-Pah (contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (solo) *It's a Fine Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (reprise)(solo) Rags (2001) *Brand New World (duet) *Children of the Wind (contains solo lines) *Easy for You (contains solo lines) *Blame It On the Summer Night (duet) *In America (duet) *Uptown (duet) *Wanting (duet) *Prayer (contains solo lines) *Bread and Freedom (contains solo lines) *Dancing With the Fools (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Anything Goes (2002) *I Get a Kick Out of You (solo) *You're the Top (duet) *Friendship (duet) *Anything Goes (contains solo lines) *Blow, Gabriel, Blow (contains solo lines) *I Get a Kick Out of You (Reprise) *Anything Goes (Reprise) Golden Boy (2003) *Everything's Great (duet) *Lorna's Here (solo) *The Road Tour (contains solo lines) *Golden Boy (solo) *I Want To Be With You (duet) Acorn Antiques: The Musical (2005) *Middle Class Show *Residents' Parking (contains solo lines) *(Doorbell Rings, a Customer) Acorn Antiques! (contains solo lines) *Please Stay Here (contains solo lines) *We're On Our Way (contains solo lines) *Remind Him (solo) *Back on Top (contains solo lines) *We're On Our Way (Reprise) The Likes of Us (2005)(originated the role) *This Is My Time (solo) *You Can Never Make It Alone (contains solo lines) *Will This Last Forever? (duet) *You Won't Care About Him Anymore (duet) *Going, Going, Gone! (contains solo lines) *Have Another Cup of Tea *Strange and Lovely Song (Reprise)(duet) Chicago (2005) *Funny Honey (solo) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *Roxie (contains solo lines) *My Own Best Friend (duet) *Me and My Baby (contains solo lines) *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (duet) Guys and Dolls (2006) *A Bushel and a Peck (contains solo lines) *Adelaide's Lament (solo) *Take Back Your Mink (contains solo lines) *Adelaide's Second Lament (solo) *Marry the Man Today (duet) *Guys and Dolls (reprise) Take Flight (2007)(originated the role) *Take Flight (contains solo lines) *Like You, Say (duet) *Throw It to the Wind (duet) *Lady in the Aeroplane (contains solo lines) *Lady Lindy (contains solo lines) *Earthbound (duet) *Before the Dawn (contains solo lines) *A Part of Me (solo) *The Farther You Go) Around the World/Papua (contains solo lines) Make Me a Song (2008) Mamma Mia! (2009) *Money, Money, Money (contains solo lines) *Mamma Mia (contains solo lines) *Chiquitita (contains solo lines) *Dancing Queen (contains solo lines) *Super Trouper *Voulez-Vous *One of Us (solo) *S.O.S. (duet) *Our Last Summer (duet) *Slipping Through My Fingers (duet) *The Winner Takes It All (solo) *I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do (contains solo lines) *Mamma Mia (encore) *Dancing Queen (encore) *Waterloo Lend Me a Tenor(2010) *Facciamo L'Amor (duet) *The Last Time (solo) *The Last Time (Reprise)(solo) Viva Forever! (2012)(originated the role) *Prologue/Wannabe *Let Love Lead the Way (contains solo lines) *Too Much (duet) *Saturday Night Divas *Goodbye/Mama/Headlines (Friendship Never Ends)(contains solo lines) *Entr'acte (Who Do You Think You Are/Spice Up Your Life/Right Back At Ya/Say You'll be There) *2 Become 1 (duet) *Headlines (Friendship Never Ends) (reprise)(duet) *Saturday Night Divas (Reprise) *Stop (Reprise) *Spice Up Your Life (Reprise) The Last Ship (2014)(originated the role) *Island of Souls (contains solo lines) *Shipyard (contains solo lines) *Sail Away (solo) *The Last Ship (Part Two)(contains solo lines) *We've Got Now't Else (contains solo lines) *The Last Ship (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *We've Got Now't Else (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Show Some Respect (contains solo lines) *Underground River (contains solo lines) *The Last Ship (Finale) A Damsel in Distress (2015)(originated the role) *Things Are Looking Up (contains solo lines) *Put Me To The Test (duet) *Stiff Upper Lip (contains solo lines) *I Can't Be Bothered Now (contains solo lines) *Love Walked In (duet) *Soon (contains solo lines) *Mine (Reprise)(duet) *Mine (Reprise II)(duet) *Finale Finding Neverland (2016) *The Dinner Party (contains solo lines) *We Own the Night (contains solo lines) *Circus of Your Mind (Part 3)(solo) *Circus of Your Mind (Part 4)(contains solo lines) *Finale (Believe)(contains solo lines) Disaster! (2016) *Still the One (contains solo lines) *Ben (contains solo lines) *25 Or 6 To 4 *Sky High *Hooked on a Feeling Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2018) *The Worst Pies in London (solo) *Poor Thing (solo) *My Friends (duet) *Pirelli's Miracle Elixir (contains solo lines) *Wait (solo) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God, That's Good (contains solo lines) *By the Sea (duet) *Not While I'm Around (duet) *Parlor Songs (duet) *Searching (contains solo lines) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Albums Love Enough for Two (1980) *Love Enough for Two (contains solo lines) One Step Further (1982) *One Step Further (contains solo lines) Act One - Songs From The Musicals of Alexander S. Bermange (2008) *Can't Get Enough (solo) Best of Broadway: 40 Musical Highlights (2008) *I Know Him So Well (duet) Oliver! (2009) *It's a Fine Life (contains solo lines) *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) *Oom-Pah-Pah (contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (solo) *It's a Fine Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (reprise)(solo) Gallery prima-donna-love-enough-for-two-ariola-s.jpg|'Love Enough for Two.' One_step_further_bucks_fizz.jpg|'One Step Further.' triplettbetty.jpg|'Betty Rizzo' in Grease. triplettsweeney.jpg|'Reno Sweeney' in Anything Goes. walterstriplett.jpg|'Mrs. Overrall' and Mrs. Berta in Acorn Antiques: The Musical! triplettroxie.jpg|'Roxie Hart' in Chicago. triplettadelaide.jpg|'Miss Adelaide' in Guys and Dolls. triplettamelia.jpg|'Amelia Earhart' in Take Flight. actone.jpg|'Act One - Songs From The Musicals of Alexander S. Bermange.' triplettdonna.jpg|'Donna Sheridan' in Mamma Mia!. halliwelltriplett.jpg|'Geri Halliwell' and Lauren in Viva Forever!. Nailwhite.jpg|'Jackie' and Peggy White in The Last Ship.]] Triplettdamsel.jpg|'Billie Dore' in A Damsel in Distress. Triplettdumaurier.jpg|'Mrs. du Maurier' in Finding Neverland. Triplettlovett.jpg|'Mrs. Lovett' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Triplett, Sally Ann Triplett, Sally Ann Triplett, Sally Ann